Daddy Charisma
by horanswhore
Summary: 'Captain Charisma' Christian is about to be a first time dad. Though he has a big title match the same day his wife has gone to the hospital. How will everything play out? Will he be able to get there in time?


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back with a new one shot. I've been on a Christian rampage as of late, so I thought I'd write him another one shot. Please READ, REVIEW, and most of all enjoy. Your feedback is what gets me to write more.

* * *

><p>Jason Reso walked through the venue of tonight's house show, ears plugged into the music world, eyes covered behind his sunglasses and head lowered. His luggage trailed behind him as his mind sang along with the song playing. He was in the zone, focused for tonight. Well, sort of focused. Half of his mind was somewhere else. His wife was in the hospital, just about ready to give birth and he wasn't there with her. He really wished he was, but he had a big match tonight, a street fight against Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight title. Well, it was a rematch and hopefully he won it back. He'd love more than anything to be a two-time World Champ. His first title reign only lasted for five days. It was his time to bask in the glory, but a certain Viper had taken that glory and made it his own. Jason was going to do everything he would to become champion once again. If not for his Peeps, then for himself. Maybe even for his son.<p>

"Hey sweetie. I know. I miss you, too. I wish you were here," Shaylen said.

"I'm really sorry I can't, baby. Your water just had to break today of all days!" Jason jokingly exclaimed. He was in his locker room preparing for his match, which was in a few minutes. He had to call Shaylen before the match. It was a ritual to him. Every time he had one, he'd call her. She calmed his nerves.

Shaylen giggled. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"I know, I know. As soon as my match is done, I'll take the red eye back home." He sighed heavily. "But look I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you more and good luck tonight. I wish _I _was there."

Jason chuckled. "Thank you. I'll see you soon." When he hung up, his phone went back to the home screen. He smiled at the background picture. It was a picture of him and Shaylen on the first night they went out. He took her to her first hockey game. She's never been to one, nor has she ever watched it, but when they went, she was so excited about going to one. Shaylen had a lot of fun and she soon loved the sport as much as she loved football, her favorite sport. Jason was always glad he got her into hockey. It was one of the many things they bonded over.

"Hey Jason. It's time for your match." He looked up and found one of the crew members at his door. He nodded his head and stood up. He tugged on his shirt and headed out his locker room. Once he won back _his_ World Heavyweight title, he would be able to see his babies.

Randy and Jason had an intense bout for the title, but in the end, Randy ended up winning once again. Jason was frustrated, no doubt, but he had to be a good sport about it. He did the sportsmanlike thing and shook Randy's hand before heading backstage, ready to jet and head back home. He was still disappointed that he didn't win, but he knew his time would come. He just had to make the best of it.

As Jason headed out of his locker room, he ran into Randy, who probably just came from the ring. The title was slung on his shoulder and he was still in his ring gear. "Good match out there tonight," Randy said. He extended his hand. Jason took it, shaking it again. "And congratulations to you and Shaylen. Tell her I say hi."

"Thanks man. I definitely will," Jason lightly smiled before leaving to head home. When he got to the back of the arena, a car waiting to take him to the airport was waiting. Every minute he got closer to being in Tampa with Shaylen and their newborn baby, he got excited. He couldn't wait to hold him in his arms.

After a long flight, a tired, but excited Jason Reso got to the hospital. He hurried up to Shaylen's room so he could finally see his wife and son. Making sure not to awake or scare anyone, he slowly opened the door and called for her name. "Jason?" a deep, familiar voice asked instead. Jason's face scrunched up. He pulled back the curtain and saw his best friend in the room. "Adam!" he lowly exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around his bud, hugging him tight. He hasn't seen him ever since he retired from the company, but he was glad to see him now. "Man, what are you doing here?" he wanted to know.

"Shaylen called me. I flew out as soon as we hung up," Adam explained.

"So are you the only one here? Where's her family?" Jason asked as he glanced over at Shaylen. She was fast asleep. Right next to her was a little tiny baby, all wrapped up in a blanket. He slowly walked over, hovering over him. He smiled this bright smile, so elated to be a father for the first time. _He's beautiful_, he thought in his head.

"They went out for some food." He looked over at Jason who was admiring his son. "He's a cute kid, Jay. Did you guys pick out the name together?"

"Nah. I let Shaylen pick out his name. I knew she'd pick a good one, but I told her that his name had to be unique and his middle name had to be after someone great."

"Well, I think she's got that covered then." Adam pointed to the index-like card at the foot of his bassinet. "Harley Adam Reso. I like the name."

"I do, too. Maybe one day, he'll be as great of a wrestler as his godfather."

Adam chuckled. "Maybe. Or maybe even better."

The two men's heads snapped when they saw Shaylen move, her body stretching out. She instantly woke up when she saw Jason. "Jase!" she shouted excitedly. Thankfully, the baby stayed asleep.

"Hey baby," he happily smiled, walking over to the other side to greet her with a kiss. "You okay?"

"Mhmm. Never felt better actually," she responded. "Have you held him yet?"

He shook his head. "I just got here a few minutes ago."

Adam then excused himself so Jason and Shaylen could have a moment alone. Jason laid in the bed next to her as he held their newborn son in his arms. He felt so happy, so at peace with everything right now. There wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be. "You look like a natural," Shaylen commented.

Jason chuckled. "We'll see, Shay. We'll see. I'm just so happy though. Harley's beautiful, like his mama."

"I see you found out his name. Do you like it?"

"I do. I love it. It's a great name for a future World Champion." "Or a Super Bowl champion." Jason and Shaylen shared a laugh. They knew Harley would have some sort of athletic gene in him seeing that his dad used to play hockey when he was younger and is a wrestler and his mom used to be a cheerleader and dancer. "So is the newest dad a two-time World Heavyweight champion?"

He glanced at his son, then over at his wife of almost ten years. He wished he could tell her that he was, but he wasn't. Jason let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, babe, but no."

"Don't be down about it, Jase. I'm positive you'll be champ again. You've worked so hard to get where you are and you deserve to be World Champ more than anyone right now. You'll make us proud one day again."

"Thanks for understanding. You're the best," Jason smiled. He leaned over and puckered his lips. Shaylen giggled. She leaned in, too, and gave him the kiss he was waiting for. She rested her head against Jason's shoulder, looking over at Harley. He was such a beautiful sight. She remembered the day she told Jason she was pregnant.

XXX

_Shaylen woke up with a bad feeling in her stomach. She sat up in bed, clutching her stomach. Then it happened. Her stomach gurgled and she felt like she was going to throw up. She jumped out of bed and raced into the bathroom. She dropped down to her knees as her hand held her dark hair high, her head hovering over the toilet bowl. She heaved into it, a wretched sound echoing as she vomited. When she felt like she was done, she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was turning pale and her eyes were bloodshot and watery. _What is wrong with me?_ She asked herself. She knew she didn't eat anything bad last night and she didn't drink. One last thought came to mind, but she shook that one out. That thought couldn't be possible to her._

_ All day, Shaylen's mind was occupied. She felt a lot better now, but she still wanted to know what was wrong with her. She stopped what she was doing and decided to call Jason. He was at work, so she would probably have to leave a message, but he was coming home tomorrow anyway. Just like she imagined, she got his voicemail. "Hey baby. Um, well, I woke up and I threw up. I don't know what's wrong with me because you know I don't drink and I haven't eaten anything that would cause me to throw up. I don't know. I might go to the doctor, but please don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." She set her phone down and leaned back against the couch. She decided to go to the doctor. If she was pregnant like she thought she might have been, at least she would know the results right away instead of waiting for a pregnancy test._

_ Jason had been worried about Shaylen. She called him yesterday claiming there was something wrong with her and that she would go she the doctor because of it. It would obviously cause him to worry about her, but when he gave her a call back, she never answered. He texted her, he BBM'ed her, he called her cell phone and the house phone over a dozen times, he tried everything to get a hold of her, but she just wouldn't answer. He was thankful that he was almost home so he could see her and ask what happened._

_ He arrived in front of his home, hurriedly getting out of car, leaving his things in there for now. His hands shook as he tried to unlock the door. Once he got it in, he pushed the door open and called for Shaylen. "Babe! You home? Shaylen?" Jason shouted. He waited for an answer. He then heard feet shuffling from upstairs. He looked to the top of the stairs and saw Shaylen, a huge smile across her face. She ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms. "Jason! I missed you!" she exclaimed._

_ "I missed you, too, of course," he chuckled, giving her a kiss before putting her down._

_ "Nuh-uh. I missed you more."_

_ "Impossible. I miss my baby more."_

_ Shaylen wrapped her arms around Jason's waist. "You mean _babies_? I'm pregnant, Jase."_

_ "What? Are you serious, Shaylen?"_

_ She nodded her head, smiling up at her six foot one tall husband. "Oh my gosh. That's so great!" he shouted, picking her up and spinning her around with joy. He was so excited and happy that they were having a baby._

XXX

"Watcha thinking about, babe?" Jason asked.

"The day I told you I was pregnant," she smiled. Her head turned up at him a little. "It was one of the scariest days of my life, to be honest, but then telling you and seeing how happy you were about it calmed me down."

"Of course, I was excited, Shay. We've been married for awhile now and you know I've always wanted a big family. Maybe we should of had sex a lot more."

"Jason Reso!" Shaylen exclaimed, pushing him playfully.

"I'm just joking, babe. Well, maybe a little. Okay, not really."

"Oh, no. I know you're serious. Maybe when we're clear to have some fun again, we'll try. Remember, I just popped that tiny thing out of me."

"Sheesh. You act like I want to do it right now."

Shaylen let out a laugh. "Knowing you, probably," she joked. "Just kidding, but anyway. I'm really glad Vince let you come here after your match. I know you're busy and all."

He handed Harley over to Shaylen, so he was able to wrap an arm around her."Of course. Even if he wouldn't let me, I'd still grab the next flight out. To be honest, this day was way more important than me trying to World Heavyweight Champ again."

"Well, aren't you the sweetest?" she laughed.

"Woo woo woo you know it."

"Okay, Zack Ryder..."

Jason laughed. "Hey. It was called for." He leaned in toward Shaylen. His forehead pressed against hers. "I love you, Shaylen Reso."

"And I love you, Jason Reso."

Both their heads turned to Harley. "And we both love you so much, Harley Reso," they said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Mind you, I have no idea why I titled it 'Daddy Charisma', but I hope you enjoyed this cute, little one shot.


End file.
